Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to flower pot wrappers and methods of their use.
A wrapper for a flower pot, comprising a segmented sheet with each segment having a lower portion sized to surround a pot and an upper portion detachable from the lower portion via a detaching element such as perforations. The segmented sheet can be formed about a pot and the adjacent edges of the segments joined and sealed.